The Road To Here
by sprkswillfly4always
Summary: What if Alicia had chosen Will instead of Peter back at Georgetown? Would her life be different? Would she be happy? Read on to find out! I might make this longer if you like it... NOW WITH CHAPTER TWO!
1. Chapter 1

The school year was over. Caps were flying in the air. Two friends kissed. But not for the first time...

* * *

"Ssh, Will! We'll get caught!" Said Alicia, giggling between kisses. "So what? We're just kissing…" Replied Will, mischievously. "Yeah, in the teachers' lounge! Mrs. Welsh didn't give us her keys so we could make out! She gave them to us so we could make copies!" "Well, we had to do something while we waited for the copier to finish…" He said, leaning in to kiss her again. "Well, we've got some time to spare…" Said Alicia, letting him.

* * *

"Hey, Peter. No, no, I'll be there in a minute. Okay, bye." Said Alicia, hanging up. "Okay, I gotta go." Said Alicia, getting up from Will's couch. "Why are you still with him?" Questions Will. "Because he's nice." Alicia replies, looking at him as she says it. 'And because you never took it any further.' Alicia adds, only in her mind. She walks out the door to Peter, who is waiting for her.

* * *

"He's so annoying." Said Alicia, sitting down across from Will. "Hmm? Who is?" said Will, a bite of food halfway to his mouth. "Peter. He broke another date tonight. That's four this month!" "What was his excuse this time?" Said Will, putting a slight emphasis on the words 'this time'. "He has a big test tomorrow and he forgot all about it and now he needs to study." 'That jerk.' Thinks Will, even though he doesn't say anything. "So now I have nothing to do." Said Alicia, resting her head in her hands. "Wanna go back to my place and have a bad movie night?" "That sound like fun. Sure!" Said Alicia, following him as he walks out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Sorry Peter. It's not you, it's me." Said Alicia, lying. It was him. He was inconsiderate, late, and just plain clueless when it came to her. To tell the truth, she couldn't wait to be rid of him. She was going to graduate in two weeks, and she couldn't wait to be independent. Or so she thought.

* * *

"Happy graduation!" Said Will, walking up to Alicia in his cap and gown. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." "Two weeks. Finals, remember?" "Ugh, don't remind me." Said Will, making a disgusted face. "So, where's Peter?" Said Will, unable to find him. "Oh he won't be here." Replied Alicia. "If he stood you up again…" Said Will, through clenched teeth. "No. We broke up. Well, I broke up with him.' Said Alicia, taking another sip of punch. "Good." replied Will, with a pleased and relieved look on his face. "He didn't deserve you." 'I wish I did…'

* * *

"Alicia Cavanaugh." Will clapped louder than anyone else when he heard that name. He watched her as she walked, proud and, dare he admit it, a little turned on. He loved to just watch her walk sometimes. He loved the sway of her hips, the gracefulness of her legs, her... everything. She sat back down, and Will knew he had to be next to her. There was no way he couldn't be.

* * *

"Ssh. Don't say a word." Will had snuck up to where Alicia was thirty-five minutes after his name was called. It was almost time for the ceremony to be over, and he wanted to be sure he was next to her when it ended. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, giggling. He always did stuff like this. It was just who he was. He was impulsive, mischievous, and even reckless. It was one of the things she liked about him. There were a lot of things she liked about him. Maybe even more than just liked, but she was never sure that he felt that way about her, so she'd never felt the need to explore them even further. "I just wanted to be near you." Until now...

* * *

"I now present to you, the Georgetown graduating class of 1981!" The speaker announced proudly. The class threw their hats up in the air and cheered loudly, and Will decided to just go for it. He leaned in and kissed her before she even knew what was going on as a gentle rain began to pour down.

* * *

Thirty years later, Will and Alicia are laying in bed watching the news and a breaking story appears on the screen. "This just in," says the woman on the screen "News has just broken of an affair between state's attorney Peter Florrick and a prostitute. We have few details at this time, but we will share them with you as they develop." After they hear this, Will and Alicia stare at each other in disbelief. Will says what they're both thinking. "That could've been you." She is shocked and grateful at the ame time. "I know." They turn off the TV and snuggle together, as Alicia says a silent prayer of thanks for what could've been.


	2. Not Him Again

Okay, first let me say that I'm sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise. And I suck at the lawyer stuff, so you'll have to bear with me.

Alicia walked by her daughter's room. "Hey Rach, what are you up to?" "I'm on this website. It's called 'after death space.' It's where you can post pictures of people after they, you know, die. I heard about this girl named Amelia who committed suicide because the girls at her school were mean to her, and I wanted to see what she looked like." "Yes. I heard about that." Said Alicia, sympathetically. "I'm actually going to represent her family. They want to prosecute the girls who caused her to commit suicide." "Really? I'm so glad it's you mom. I know you'll get justice." "I'll sure try, honey." Said Alicia, knowing full well she couldn't promise anything.

* * *

"This case will be a slam dunk." "Now don't say that Will. You never know what will happen. Especially since Cary is the opposition. You know, I never liked that guy. I could've sworn I saw him checking out my ass more than once." "Well it is a great ass." Said Will leaning in for a kiss. "Ssh, will! We'll wake the kids!" "So? They need to be desensitized anyway."

* * *

"Your honor, all we want is to subpoena the records from the defendants." "Yes, that doesn't seem so unreasonable, now does it?" Said Judge Claudia Friend. "Well, no your honor, except one of the girls is Muslim and doing so could violate her right to religious freedom." Said Cary, with his usual smirk. "Oh come _on_ your honor! If someone is Muslim and they shoot someone in broad daylight does that mean they can get off scott- free?" Questioned Alicia. "Yeah, but she _didn't."_ replied Cary. "Alright, that's enough. I'll side with Mrs. Gardner on this one. You have twenty-four hours to produce the documents she requested. We'll meet back here in seventy-two hours. Court is dismissed." "Thank you, your honor." Said Alicia, looking right at Cary as she did so. She wanted him to know this was personal, which it was.


End file.
